One Shots- Collection
by Queen of Rickrolling
Summary: This is a collection of one shots from (mostly) The Lord of the Rings. Rated M because I might have some M rated ones, but ratings will be posted on each chapter.
1. The Temperament of Kings

**Rated K**

* * *

 **The Temperament of Kings**

Theoden pinched the bridge of his nose, all his muscles stiff in his throne as the wizard went on. He was angry, furious about the villages that have been attacked and burned by Saruman's armies. Then, he was frustrated. So frustrated with people constantly telling him what to do, what to do with _his_ kingdom and _his_ people!

"Eomer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn spoke, his voice monotone but sternness held all the same.

Theoden's blood boiled, he shot from his throne, advancing towards the heir.

He near but shouted at the ranger, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!"

From the corner of his vision, he could see the orphaned children tighten up, staring at him with scared eyes. He knew he scared them, and he hated it.

"Eomer cannot help us," he heard Gandalf lift from his chair, "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

The room grew silent, then, "Open war is upon you, whether you like it or not." He knew that, of course he knew that, but having it be told to him. Told to him by a ranger, a man who refuses to take the throne of Gondor...

He turned to the man, his jaw tightening, "Last time I checked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Gondor."

He saw the elf by him stand straighter, chin high and eyes cold as they stared him down. He grit his teeth to the elf, he didn't know if he was mute or just a fool. He stared down Theoden as if he was a threat, an enemy. Having the elf stared at him just sent him over the edge.

"You there, elf. You are from the woodland realm are you not? What of _your_ king? The coward who continues to hide in his trees and lets the rest of the world die and burn. Will he not bother to help the world?"

He's never seen an elf so angry in his life, the blue eyes flamed and even the dwarf gave Theoden a cautious glare.

"My _father,_ is currently defending the forest from spiders. _Large_ spiders, spawn of Ungoliant who have sickened the forest and began to starve our people from food. If my elven sight is right, it seems that he is planning to march onto Dol Guldur and kill them at their source. If he is successful at killing all the spiders, it still may not help. For Sauron can still cause further sickness to our woods, and our people may very well starve to death if grief doesn't kill them first from the possible husband and sons that will die."

The entire time the elf kept his voice smooth, never raising it, only sending shivers down Theoden's spine from the cold, deathly stare he gave him.

"So no, my father cannot send help at the moment." Theoden saw the elf's hands twitch, and he was lucky that he didn't have his bow or knives with him.

Legolas left the hall and Theoden was left with his decision.


	2. The Strength of Elves

**Rated T... I suppose?**

* * *

 **The Strength of Elves**

"Bring him down, Legolas!" Aragorn kept screaming at Legolas, nearly begging for his friend to kill the orc that charged for the drain.

Legolas kept firing, but even after an arrow in each shoulder the orc kept running, and his window was getting shorter. Every arrow that he has shot, an enemy has gone down from it: _breath, shoot, kill._ But now he knew it wouldn't be the arrow that killed the orc.

"MOVE!" He found himself screaming when the orc disappeared, and he could only grab one elf before diving from the explosion.

* * *

Legolas kept running, firing arrows as he went. He charged into the steps before the keep, entering the fray and people frantically tried to get inside the wooden doors. _Just keep firing arrows, keep them off as everyone gets inside. Breath!_ He told himself as he shot arrow after arrow, waiting for the elves to enter, but none did.

"Prince! Get inside, we'll distract them!" Rumil, the youngest of Haldir's brothers called out, slicing another orc.

Legolas refused, shaking his head as he kept firing arrows, kept breathing. But the Lothlorien elves kept fighting, and they began to create a wall around him.

He eyes went wide, "R-Rumil no! Haldir will come-"

"Haldir is dead!" Rumil screamed, "As is Orophin, they're all dead Prince Legolas!"

Legolas didn't see grief in Rumil's eyes, instead he... he saw Rumil smile.

He tried to go towards Rumil, but he wall prevented him. "Rumil, why... please! Get inside!"

Another orc killed, Rumil turned, a smile bright on him. "No my lord, for it is why Lady Galadriel chose us for this battle. We all are ready my lord, for even if we survive we will sail." A breath, another orc killed, Aragorn and Gimli are screaming at Legolas to get inside. "Tis better to die a warrior's death protecting the line of men, then to sail and let the world burn."

Legolas shook his head, his breathing stopped. He felt sets of hands on him, dragging up the steps, but he could only watch Rumil. Could only watch the elves as they continued: breath, kill, breath, block, breath... death. Rumil turned to him one last time, the smile wide and eyes bright, and he gave a nod towards Legolas.

The doors shut, and Legolas blinked. He's shut out, they're on the other side, the side where death is the only option. He didn't hear himself screaming, didn't feel the splinters in his hands as he rammed on the door, didn't see Aragorn and Gimli drag him away.

* * *

He walked the walkway, towards the horrendous gap, but bodies were strewn much before then. he saw Haldir, his red cape torn and muddied, silver armor bloodied. He knelt down, carefully stroking the pale lips, like he were a delicate flower. He kept seeing the Haldir back in Lorien, the Marchwarden who would gladly take his life to protect his Queen, his people. Haldir, the elf who never mentioned him and his brothers wanting to sail, wanting to die in battle; only to live, to _breath._

He saw the gap, the breach in the wall, he advanced towards it. Limbs were scattered around the blast, and though the orcs suffered just as much from their own device, he only saw the death of his kin.

"Mellon nin," he heard Aragorn behind him.

He didn't know that he was on his knees, that he was gripping the stone with his now bloody nails, that he was crying silently over the edge. The ranger was soon next to him, an arm around him and bringing him close.

"I couldn't save them," Legolas whimpered. "You trusted me, my skill of archery to save them all, and I couldn't! I failed everyone!"

Aragorn hushed him, both arms now hugging the elf close to his chest.

He spoke softly, "We didn't know that would happen, we didn't expect such a thing to happen. That orc was determined to carry out his plan, and I don't think even beheading him would stop it."

Aragorn began to hum an elvish song, letting his vibrating chest sooth the grieving prince. Legolas let his tears fall a while longer, until there was none left and only he was left sniffing into the worn clothes.

When he gathered himself once again, he confessed. "The Lorien elves... they all died. They all wanted to die, to die in battle rather than sail."

Aragorn sighed, looking across the field of fallen men, orcs, and elves. He put the pieces together, why Rumil was so happy at the steps, why the elves made a wall in front of the door instead of going in, and why Legolas begged him inside. Legolas laid his head upon the ranger's lap, Aragorn began stroking the blond hair, continuing his humming.

After a while he spoke. "They are of Noldor, they have always craved the land in the west, and they are also noble beyond the hearts of men."

Legolas nodded, knowing, always knowing, but refusing to understand.

 _Breath_

 _Release_


End file.
